yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 22: Rocky Roads part 2
A_girl.png kougami_shinya_by_orakih-d6u5w24.png 11111.gif Kin Tasanagi: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) Kin had been watching over Suzume within the depths of the Yun-Estate. It had vegetated over mostly over the years, and it was in pretty bad-shape at this point. Kin had Suzume in the basemenet but he never left her side. " Suzume... I'm so sorry..."He knew what he had did after the fact. He had turned her on accident, passing the curse through her through bite like he had Akiko. But this time unintenionally. He pulled the blanket over her body as she shivered. She was going through the worst symptoms of it all. As if she had been going through a hellish flu state that was ten times worse than anything she had ever been through. Kin watched her, looking out at the moon, it had been two days and he had told her father that she had beens pending the night with him and his mom Kyoko for a few days, it took some convincing, and sometime for Kyoko to talk to her but he agreed to it leaving out the detail that his daughter was turning into a monster as the minutes slipped by. " How's she doing? " Kyoko said stepping down to give them some food and water. " She's... not doing so good mom. Akiko shifted pretty quickly its almost been two days. She's still going through the symptoms... and she hasnt woken up....This is all my fault... Im so sorry Suzume. " However, within the depths of her mind, had been a battle between herself... an and actual demon... ( Ok now were gonna make this intersting, you post Suzume being like within her mind and im gonna post as something trying to kill her its gonna be on some silent hill type stuff XD ) Suzume Yasutake: (http://youtu.be/YHZ_apAW-4c) "That damn song why doesn't in stop!" ::The two females ran along side each other, they were in some sort of wooded area the only light was from the bright full harvest moon in the sky above and the occasional twinkling star. Suzume felt like she had been running forever.:: (http://big.assets.huffingtonpost.com/supermoonrising.gif) "Tsukiko... stoooop I need to take a.... breath." ::The half demon girl turned to her human counterpart.:: "Are you crazy don't you know what will happen if he catches you?" ::Suzume kept breathing heavily in and out leaning on one of the trees.:: "I can't run forever... eventually Im going to wear down and... and ... Oh Kin... why is this happening.?" ::Tsukiko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.:: "You have to ask, if you two had just kept your pants on. Or wait never got together in the first place this never would have happened! Things wouldn't be this way, but no... you have to fall in luuuuv. Honestly it's completely useless, the only reason a male could be of any use is for mating and even then that's if you want to be bred and become weak and useless...." ::Suzume looked up at her and glared at the half demon girl.:: "You're just jealous..." ::Tsukiko put her arms to the side.:: "Fine... you want to take on the oni by yourself... by all means do it." (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1r72jw4UD1r2vcn2o2_500.gif) ::Suzume's stomach lurched and she vomited blood up beside the tree. The half demon girl took her hand again and growled.:: "Come... he's getting close again." ::Suzume wiped the excess blood from her mouth. And started to run once again.:: ~'Kin.... where are you?'~ ::She thought to herself.:: /// -Meanwhile in the basement of the old Yun estate.- ::Suzume shook, convulsed, her body contorting into almost impossible positions so much so that you could her the sounds of her bone popping, and then vomited on the floor. A pool of blood spread, across the floor in front of Kin as Suzume involuntarily screamed out in anguished pains, till finally her body slumped down once again. Her breathing was heavy and labored, at times she would pant in between moans and cries of pain. As Kin had stated, this was different from Akiko, very different.:: /// "In here!" ::Suzume found a cave, and ducked in.:: "Suzume wait!" ::Tsukiko yelled after her, and followed her counterpart into the cave.:: "She's going to get herself killed, I told her to stay with me." ::There was a growl behind Tsukiko, that made her stop dead in her tracks.:: "Damn you.... can't you just leave her be..." ::There was a chuckle of a deep baritone voice.:: "Tell me half breed.... do you plan on making her run forever. However... I must commend you for keeping her moving this long. But... no... I can not let the girl just go... I've fought with the boy long enough... and finally he gave in to his desires. It is my right... to claim her." ::Tsukiko clenched her teeth.:: "You know as well as I do, what will happen if you do. The child... won't live..." ::Booming laughter echoed through the cave.:: "Do you think... I care for the pup? Their can be more where that came from, if it isn't strong enough to survive.... then it deserves it's fate. There is no room for weakness with in the pack. Besides... you have kept this from her through this whole ordeal. She had no idea... she carries the offspring of the Tasanagi." ::Suzume turned a corner within in he dark damp cave at the end of the corridor was a recess into the wall. A tall dark hole, with torches lit on either side of the entrance. The flames flickered back and forth, Suzume could hear the sounds of heavy breathing coming from inside. Then a pair of glowing red eyes peered back at her, making her step back.:: "Human... I only wish... to speak. I will not devour you... yet." ::She heard the sound of movement, and then in the entrance dimly lit by the torches she saw something that was somewhat familiar.:: (http://meta.filesmelt.com/downloader.php?file=Gmork2.gif) ::Her breath grew sporadic and she thought about running. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she wipped her head around to see Tsukiko behind her and gave a sigh of relief.:: "Don't breath easy yet... this... is just the beginning." Kin Tasanagi: The Beast had been an entity, the evil within Onigami Okami's heart. It was the same evil that lived within Kin, and the same evil Kin has learned how to manipulate to better himself instead. This had all been apart of the curse... And Kin had given it to her, passing the Cursed chi, into Suzume's chi system and corrupting it. Now here bodies battling it right now. Kyoko, Kin's mother knew this, and Kin was starting to realize this as well. Taking Suzume's hand he'd hold her tight as he took a deep breathe, closing his eyes kissing her on the forhead. " Damn you Okami..." He said clenching tightly to her hand. " I thougt we had a deal you son of a bitch... you... you better not... be trying to hurt her! " A flare of gold encoated his body. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcshz4lBJPQ ) As Kin spoke, his chi would flow around him rapidly to show the very extent of his determination to see her well. " I dont know... how much this will help... but please..." He placed his right hand on her forhead, and used his own cold deominic essences in attempts to heal her. On the surface, it had done nothing, but within her mind however... within the depths of her subconcious she'd feel Kin's chi empower her, and a white wolf would appear next to Suzume within her mind. The wolf, had been Kin's will manifested within her mind. It'd howl at the Deominic Okami spirit and it'd roar back at it. " Well... Well... Seems as the Tasanagi boy has learned how to control his form of the Okami curse... No matter, even able to pass his very will into her. Little does he know but this simply means that I have you in my grasp already. I'll...entertain him. " The wolf Kin turned his attention back over to Suzume, his bright golden eyes glaring at her as it wimpered and its ears lowered before turning its attention back over to the larger Beast who shifted down into a wolf in all fours like he had. The Wolf spirit Kin rushed at the beast, biting into it as they went into a vicious canine fight! The very world within her mind shook from the battle. ( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3kmjzJ6oS1qdbkabo1_400.gif ) But before long the evil Okami spirit would have tossed Kin into the wall Seemingly knocking him out as it turned its attention back over to Suzume and Tsukiko. " Now... that that's out of the way..." Meanwhile outside of Suzumes body, when Kin's wolf self had been blasted away, his own body was thrown into the wall hitting it hard as he coughed and looked back at Suzume and then at Kyoko. " She's fighting.... she's fighting it...And I cant do anything to help...! " Suzume Yasutake: ::She shook with chill for a minute, standing before the dark Oni. Suzume thought it was first out of fear, but a cold breeze whipped through the cave. She looked over at Tsukiko, she could tell the half demon girl was grinding her teeth. The subtle movement of her jaw line repeated over and over but she held her tongue. Suzume didn't know if she was nervous or just trying not escalate a very serious situation.:: "Whatever you have to say... tell me now." ::The demon chuckled again, his booming voice echoing.:: "I think... the half breed should speak first." ::Suzume turned to the half demon girl that stood next to her. In the past Tsukiko had kept things from her. Was she still holding things back?:: "Tsukiko... what is he talking about?" ::She could hear a slight growl in the back of Tsukiko's throat, like she really didn't want to say something. Suzume sighed.:: "Would you just spit it out already." ::The other female sighed and then looked down at the damp floor of the cave.:: "Suzume... do you feel anything different about yourself? Like a feeling something is off?" ::The dark Oni smiled giving an almost Cheshire grin as Suzume stood there thinking to herself for a moment. She wasn't really sure what Tsukiko meant, but she had to admit she did feel off, the vomiting was definitely one thing. But it was almost like she had no energy, like something was drawing that from her.:: "Yeah... I guess I have. Why did you ask?" ::Tsukiko looked her in the eyes.:: "What did you and the oni boy do before you found yourself here?" ::Suzume blinked a couple of times, obviously she was supposed to think about all of this and figure it out on her own. Tsukiko was with her all the time... so she knew exactly what she and Kin had done before they both ended up in this frightening place. Then it dawned on her, it was like a light bulb went off above her head. She let out a slight gasp.:: "You mean...?" ::The half demon, nodded with a look that literally said "You idiot." Suzume was aware of the consequences that could occur, but she never imagined... That she would be pregnant.:: "But what about the bite, and this?" ::Suzume motioned to the area around her. The dark Oni chuckled.:: "Well... I think I can-" ::He was cut off by a howl, and turned his attention to where the sound had come from. She looked as well to see a white wolf standing next to her. The dark oni roared back.:: Well... Well... Seems as the Tasanagi boy has learned how to control his form of the Okami curse... No matter, even able to pass his very will into her. Little does he know but this simply means that I have you in my grasp already. I'll...entertain him. " ::Suzume looked at the white wolf and it looked back at her, her heart ached cause she knew that it was Kin. He had heard her and came to her side. He looked so sad, that face he always gave her when he apologized for something.:: "Oh Kin... I know you didn't mean to do it. Everything will work out you'll see." ::The beast within the cave, shifted soon Kin and the beast where at odds.:: "Dammit Oni boy!" ::Tsukiko yelled at Kin, whilst pushing Suzume away from the fight putting her body between them and Suzume.:: "You're only going to make this worse!" ::She gave a growl herself, trying to protect Suzume the best way she could. Kin was thrown by the dark oni, and disappeared.:: "Kin no!" ::Suzume screamed.:: "Hush he's fine..." ::Tsukiko told her.:: " Now... that that's out of the way..." ::The dark oni turned his attention back to the two females.:: "Move out of the way half breed Im ready to claim my prize." ::Tsukiko growled and bared her own fangs.:: "I won't let you have her... Suzume, he's trying to claim you body and turn you into a wolf like Kin. If he does that... the process could kill the baby." ::Suzume was being pushed backwards as Tsukiko, trying to protect her.:: "What do you mean.... this... is all inside of me?" ::Tsukiko nodded.:: "We have to fight him or the darkness will consume you, like it did Kin. But the child.... was created in a moment of love. So... that means it was created within the light. But it's young... and wouldn't be able to survive the large amounts of darkness. Like a small flame, being snuffed out and suffocated." ::Suzume shook Tsukiko's shoulder.:: "No, we can't let that happen!" ::The dark oni laughed loudly.:: "You don't have a choice! You will be mine, you can't defeat me!" ::Tsukiko put up her hands.:: "Wait!" ::The oni growled, drool dripping from the sharp fangs in his mouth his tongue hung from his mouth and the licked across his fangs.:: (http://33.media.tumblr.com/44004b6ea99c4d7fb484905d033e0cc6/tumblr_nd8hyaMHIJ1sadzloo4_400.gif) "Speak now half breed I grow weary of this..." ::Tsukiko looked sadly down at the floor of the cave.:: "Take me... in her place." ::The dark oni gave a puzzled expression.:: "What?" ::Suzume's eyes went wide.:: "Tsukiko... what are you talking about?" ::Tsukiko looked the oni right in the eyes.:: (https://33.media.tumblr.com/c265af2779be3f17cea2f282ae91bc6e/tumblr_mfynx54fDy1r6ektco1_500.gif) "I didn't stutter old man, you heard me. Take me instead. All you want is a spirit... well, she has an extra. And I'll sure as hell make for a more... interesting meal." Kin Tasanagi: Kin watched her toss and turn, gritting his teeth as he sighed. " So what do you think is going on? " Kyoko turned her head to Kin, shaking her head with confusion. " I dont have the slightest idea..." /////The Evil Okami curse stared at the two from a distance before it finally began to laugh. " TAKE YOU! But you are already dead, you live as a memory, a subconcious to this girl. Your power means NOTHING to me. However... unless you make me a bargain. " The Evil spirit said. " I'll take her... but in exchange, we become one. Myself, and her. Together our spirits can become one, and become an Oni with our powers together. And you will become what the Mortals say a ' Onihoruda. ' Meaning at some point, you will have to face me again Mortal girl. However, if you decided not to take this route and let me have you, your child will be consumed by the darkness and it will die. BUT! You will have power, and i will have another cursed family line... It's a win, win situation... for meeee... What's an Onihoruda you want to know? Im not sure if you know the story but... Onihoruda's were created in the realm where the Shinto God's of mythical legend reside, My home world. Kin's ancestry Kiken Tasanagi and the rest of the Tasanagi family were a band of alchemist obsessed with the tie between human's and Oni/Demons. His obsession grew into him later on experimenting on his own. Creating a gene that allowed his people to always attract the Oni. Inviting them to live inside of them as a vessel. Once the oni did come into contact with the the human then the Onihoruda gene would kick in. Giving the human body to fight it back and capture the oni. The gene would throw the Humans mind into a subconscious state where within the Humans mind they'd get a chance to go toe to toe with the Oni. Though because they were in there mind's they'd have all control and power there. Which usually and typically in most cases. Is all they'd need to defeat the oni and take it for there own to control. Though when the other citizens of the shinto realm heard of these sick deeds, the Tasanagi's were executed. Murdered majority of them were and Kiken had been thrown into a void, into the realm of Dark hadou to never escape. The Tasanagi's that did survive made a gate into the Human world on earth in Keyth's universe. Where they stayed there living lives away from the wrath of the god's and away from there disturbed past of alchemy. But due to Kiken's actions, all Tasanagi's from that point will forever have the curse of the Onihoruda gene, and will forever be in constant battles with there inner demons. In order to have an Onihoruda you must have Dark Hadou the gene is accessible to everyone if they have it. After the first few Tasanagi's died in the real world. There gene multiplied like an Ariel virus, the onihoruda gene is now in the air at all times. And those with Dark Hadou it latches on to, slipping into there genetic code. You've always had the gene, every human does, but now i'll be able to activate it, to surely make you one with me! So... Mortal girl... what is your choice..." ////( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly1NbCh5CD0 ) Kin stood up rubbing at his face, he had been doing Suzumes home work and his own while she had been sick, he had to make sure it looked like everything was fine to her father so he kept up with both of there work. He watched her though his mind never at ease as he sighed. " Suzume... please..." He said scurrying over to her, feeling powerless as he pulled her head into his lap, keeping the ice bag on her head. " Please... Please just come back already... please... im so sorry... I made you sick... its all my fault. " Kin said shaking his head. " I dont want you to become a monster..." He said clenching onto her arm tightly. Suzume Yasutake: "TAKE YOU! But you are already dead, you live as a memory, a subconcious to this girl. Your power means NOTHING to me. However... unless you make me a bargain. " ::Suzume got a worried look on her face. Tsukiko looked at her and then back at the oni. Then nodded to Suzume.:: "Okay... what do you have in mind?" " I'll take her... but in exchange, we become one. Myself, and her. Together our spirits can become one, and become an Oni with our powers together. And you will become what the Mortals say a ' Onihoruda. ' Meaning at some point, you will have to face me again Mortal girl. However, if you decided not to take this route and let me have you, your child will be consumed by the darkness and it will die. BUT! You will have power, and i will have another cursed family line... It's a win, win situation... for meeee..." ::Suzume listened to him explain both sides of the decision she would have to make. On one hand, it would mean that Tsukiko... would become one with the oni and basically become a single entity within Suzume. Making her... like Kin, a Onihoruda, the other... would mean the death of she and Kin's unborn child..:: "Suzume... you know what to do, taking on the curse.... isn't worth loosing your child." ::Tsukiko said in a quiet tone.:: "But that means... you'll basically be... gone." ::Tsukiko nodded.:: "Well, more becoming something... different. My soul purpose of being reincarnated within you was to learn the lesson I didn't learn in life.... I think with this... I'll finally have my own peace of mind. You're child's life, is more important to me than paradise." ::Suzume's mouth dropped at the statement. Tsukiko, then turned to the oni.:: "Alright lets get this over with..." ::Suzume grabbed Tsukiko by the hand and pulled her close embracing her.:: "Thank you..." ::Tsukiko stood there in surprise for a moment, not really embracing the human girl back. But soon her face softened and she hugged Suzume back.:: "Be strong..." ::She let go of Suzume, and turned back to the wolf.:: "Very well... your choice is made... But remember... this isn't the end... this is only the beginning" ::He turned towards the cave Tsukiko following behind him. The half demon girl turned one last time waved, then went into the cave behind him. Fading into the darkness... The lit torches blew out, and the world began to fade away. The ground underneath her began to crumble.:: "What ah noooo!!!" ::She was falling down a long hole, in the ground like something out of Alice in Wonderland.:: (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lznlek5zyL1qdes1mo1_500.gif) ///// ::Suzume sat straight up with a gasp of air!:: "Kin!" Kin Tasanagi: Kin shot backwards his eyes lit up when he saw her wake up. " SUZUME! " He pulled her into him, placing her head on his chest as he rocked her back and forth. " Suzume... I thought you werent gonna make it, oh god... I thought you were gonna die..." He said holding her close to him, closing his eyes tight shut as he kissed her forhead, shaking his head left to right. Kyoko smiled and left the two for there alone time, however... she could already tell that there had been something within Suzume, two entites. She nodded her head, leaving them to there alone time. Holding her close Kin would sigh kissing all over her face over and over again. Category:Ark 20